Showers
by MobBob
Summary: Peggy and Angie share a shower together.


The warm water felt nice against Peggy's skin. If there was one thing you could say about the Griffith Hotel, it was that, unlike her old apartment, it always had warm water. She held her hair under the showerhead until the water had soaked her hair. Outside of the bathroom, she could hear Angie fumbling as she changed out of her clothes. Peggy popped her head out from behind the curtain to see what was taking so long. "Angie, aren't you going to join me?"

"I'm coming English." Angie took off her bra.

"How long does it take you to change out of your clothes?" said Peggy.

"Just wait a minute." Angie slid her panties off.

"You told me to wait a minute a minute ago," said Peggy.

Angie jumped in the shower. "Happy now?"

"Yes, actually." Peggy kissed Angie, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Angie put her hands on Peggy's waist, kneading her sore muscles. "Well, so long as I'm making you happy."

"You are." Peggy's kisses made their way down Angie's neck, heading towards her shoulder. Once there, Peggy bit Angie, leaving marks on her shoulder.

Angie shuddered. "Jesus English. Do you do that a lot where you come from?"

"In my experience, people do this a lot here," said Peggy.

"Well no one's ever done that to me," said Angie.

"Has anyone ever done this?" Peggy lowered her head to Angie's chest and kissed her nipple.

Angie shrieked. "Jesus English!"

"You like that?" Peggy got down lower.

"Oh yes," said Angie.

"Do you like this?" Peggy kissed Angie's navel.

"Not so much," said Angie.

"What about this?" Peggy got down lower until she was face to face with Angie's pussy, which was already wet. She could feel the shower valve on her back. Peggy experimentally ran her tongue over Angie's clit. "Do you like this?"

"Oh god yes!" Angie put her hand on Peggy's head and pushed her closer. "Do it again!"

Peggy ran her tongue up and down Angie's slit, Angie moaning in pleasure the whole time. Her fingers ran through Peggy's hair. Angie's pinky wrapped itself around a lock of Peggy's hair and tugged on it with each lick. Peggy could hear Angie's breathing intensify. Peggy went faster and faster, Angie tugging her hair harder and harder. This caused Peggy's tongue to slow down a bit. Angie seemed to notice and took her hand off of Peggy's head. Once this was done, Peggy continued much faster than before. Finally she heard Angie cry out with pleasure.

Peggy got up off her knees and rubbed her head. "I love that sound."

"And I love this sound." Angie placed her hand between Peggy's legs and slid two fingers inside her.

Peggy moaned with pleasure. She had to admit that Angie had improved her technique, likely because of all the practice she was getting. Sure, she still didn't know what to do with the thumb, but she was at least showing some confidence with her technique. Peggy couldn't really complain. She could feel her heart race as Angie went faster and faster. Peggy's knees started to give way and she collapsed onto Angie's chest. Angie pushed her up against the bathroom wall. Peggy kissed Angie's breasts.

Peggy placed her hand on Angie's thigh and ran her fingers over her pussy. She flicked Angie's clit with her thumb. Angie seemed to get the hint and reciprocated. This sent Peggy over the edge.

She wrapped her arms around Angie as she came, who had a wide grin on her face. "So how was I, English?"

"You were great." Peggy's thumb pressed down on Angie's clit. "You were incredible."

Peggy ground her thumb into Angie's clit, while the latter squealed. Meanwhile, Peggy thrust her fingers in and out of Angie. Angie playfully nibbled on Peggy's ear. "Damn English. How'd you get so good at this?"

"I've had practice," said Peggy.

"Practice?" said Angie. "Who'd you practice on?"

"Uh...no one you'd know," said Peggy.

"Okay," said Angie. "Can you give me some names?"

"Can I not?" said Peggy.

"Fine," said Angie. "Just making conversation and let's be honest, I'm probably not your first girl."

"True," said Peggy.

"I mean you probably did some stuff at school," said Angie.

"What!" Peggy stopped. Admittedly Angie was right, but Peggy didn't want to feed into the stereotypes about boarding schools being hotbeds for sexual experimentation.

"I'm sorry," said Angie. "I crossed a line."

"It's fine." Peggy went back to fingering Angie.

"It's just that you never want to talk about the personal stuff," said Angie.

"Excuse me," said Peggy. "What about the time when I lost someone at work?"

"Yes," said Angie. "And I remember that you didn't even give me his name."

"That was...I could..." Peggy sheepishly lowered her head.

"See," said Angie. "You don't talk about the important stuff. We can't keep doing this if you won't...AHHHHH!"

Angie clamped around Peggy's fingers as she moaned. Peggy turned off the shower and reached for a towel. "Now I need get to bed."

"Really?" said Angie. "It's only eight thirty."

"I know," said Peggy. "But I find I always have more fun in bed. You follow?"

"I do," said Angie as she got out of the shower.


End file.
